


dark river

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Angst, Canon Temporary Character Death, Enemy Lovers, M/M, Mild Kink, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they're together, Bruce has no idea what to think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dark river

Tomorrow, they'll be enemies, and maybe they still are right now, with him holding Jason's wrists to the mattress and Jason biting down on his shoulder, teeth scraping against an old scar. But Jason's looking up at him, eyes dark with need, thick eyelashes fluttering as Bruce works his dick, and all Bruce can think is that Jason was gone, Jason was dead, and now Bruce can lean against his chest to feel Jason's heart racing, he can hear his panting breath as his ribcage expands and shrinks, he can feel flesh, warm, moving, frantic, _beautiful_ , and it feels wrong somehow, like he's crossed some dark river, like he's summoned a spirit who could disappear at any moment. So he presses his body deeper, closer, grips bruises into his hip, clings desperately, viciously, like he's clawing his way into the land of the dead because he can't (he wants to but he _can't_ ) let go.

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt at comment-fic:  
> Bruce Wayne &/Jason Todd, necromancy - form of magic involving communication with the deceased either by summoning their spirit as an apparition or raising them bodily


End file.
